A CHANCE ENCOUNTER
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: TWO FAMILIAR SINGLES MEET BY CHANCE ON THE WEB. THEY DISCOVER THE HAVE MORE IN COMMON THEN THE NORM. RATED M. SEXUALLY EXPLICIT PARTS VIOLENCE,MATURE ADULT THEMES, FANTASY,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP AND PAIN. Batman Bruce Wayne& Catwoman Selina Kyle
1. Chapter 1

A chance encounter

This is my new spoof of two bored singles who meet on the web. They immediatly seem to hit it off and decide to meet at a restaurant for dinner. It turns out this unlikely couple has more in common then they bargained for....Here goes.

I was nervous getting ready. I have never gone on a blind date before. What if he doesn't look like his photos? What if it was all photo chopped? What if he really isn't as funny as I thought? We usually talked late at night and some of the time I had a glass of wine with it. What if I just wasted my money on this new black dress? I tossed a dozen more ideas in my head as I applied my make up.

I arrived at the restaraunt early and sat at the bar. I had reasoned that this would give me an edge. If he looked like a loser, then I could leave quickly and he would never know I had been there. I ordered a gimlet and twirled my straw. The place was busy. I noticed many couples and a few other singles about my age. I grabbed my cell and pretended to check random messages that I knew I didn't have.

I noticed a man two seats down looking my way out of the corner of my eye. He waved for the bartender and sent me a re-fill. I turned to thank him when I realized it was my date. We started laughing. He stood and walked over. He said "so it looks like we both got her a little early?" I was so busted but impressed that we thought so devilishly alike. We took our reserved seats and started to talk.

He was just as handsome and his photos. His voice was nice to hear. I listened at his stories. He was a smart man but tried not to boast. I added my usual oh's and wow's and no way's here and there until our appetizer arrived. I glanced at his hands, nice, his hair, nice, eyes, nice, lips nice, teeth, nice,wardrobe, nice okay this was getting weird. I focused toward the hands again for the tell-tale ring worn imprint of a newly hidden wedding band. Nope. Hmmm. I had to change my plan of action.

Let's see. Yeah ages. Hmmm so I ask him again and argue it cannot be true that he seems so young. For those that are not sly I will explain that this is my chance to see his wallet. See a married man will carry wife and kiddy photos. Yeah, I am a bit Nancy Drewy I admit but a girl needs to know. He pulled his wallet out and no family portrait when her opened it up. I was even privy to his drivers license with street. Wow. Classy part of town. This kept getting better. I looked at the thickness of his wallet as he took it back and noted to myself he had not packed a condom in there. Another bonus point for him. This guy was raking in the gold stars tonight! I wasn't going to hanky or spanky this soon.

The waiter came back and I had not even looked at the menu. He recommended some items and I agreed to one. He had excellent taste in food and I knew he must also in women. My head spun some more thoughts as I wondered how often perhaps he did this. So I go to my next plan of events. I know this seems bizarre to must trusting naive females but I am not the type to waste my time. At my age the clock was ticking.

I excused myself and walked towards the ladies room. I grabbed a 50.00 out of my purse and approached the cute hostess. I quickly asked her if my Mr wonderful was a regular. She nodded. I waved the and asked if he was regularly seen in here with women. She nodded and rolled her eyes saying Mr. Bruce Wayne in a long drawn out droll. What gives? What does he do? She told me she wasn't sure but whatever it was he is successful and she was jealous. She said she hit on him enough to know and snatched the bill. "Never?" I muttered heading to the ladies room . I touched up my lipstick and stared in the mirror. I thought this is still not going to go anywhere and to just try to have a nice time and to stop snooping into his life. I laughed at myself as I knew I could never do that.

He stood when I arrived back at the table. I always secretly loved that old school etiquette. I didn't even mind when he recommended my wine. I liked a man that was secure in his own skin and his skin looked super fine to me. I smiled and slid back into our quaint corner booth. A large boisterous group came in . They caught my eye or should I say the jewels one of the ladies was wearing. I tried not to stare. My date seemed to notice and coughed just a bit and drank some water. The waiter hurried to refill my glass and almost spilled it. His hands were lightening fast as they blurred across the table and caught the glass in mid air. Not a drop was lost."wow" I said. He said something about having good reflexes. I curled my lip and said "I'll bet."

So I couldn't figure it out. I mean this guy is gorgeous, he's hot, why is he single? Then I thought he's got have some major hangups. Alcohol, drugs, gambling, prostitutes perhaps. My head was spinning again the usual suspects around. He laughed. "Are you trying to read me Ms. Kyle?" he said with one brow arched.  
"Well. Yes. I was Bruce. Yes . I was."

I kept staring at him wondering what a guy like him would be doing on a Internet singles site. He seemed to know what I was thinking and broke the stillness. "I work odd hours and the site allowed me to peruse at my leisure. I can read people's bios and look at their pictures without even coming into contact. It was just for amusement at first. Believe it or not I do date." He paused. I nodded in full agreement staring st his beautiful blue eyes. Then he said " I found a few that were quite beautiful but when I read their descriptions I continued my search. That's when I saw your picture and read your sarcastically dry bio and laughed. You really have a way with words Ms. Kyle. "Oh you have no idea!" I said with a wink.

The food arrived and more wine. He blocked every lethal blow I dished out of my loathing of men in general. He is impressive and by the next glass I was even more impressed. The food was looked delicious but his company was the most savory part. He was sure of himself. He was quick, but most of all he seemed genuine to me. I was intrigued.

I absent minded twirled the knife thorough my hand preparing to carve. He cocked his head and said "Are you also a drummer Ms. Kyle?" I quickly allowed the knife to drop with a thud. "No, no. Just a trick I learned, and call me Selina. I guess I never told you my first name." I said with a crooked bashful smile. "Selina" he repeated and the way he said my name had a softness to it. I wasn't used to hearing a man say my name in that tone. I quickly sawed at my plate.


	2. Chapter 2

I had slipped up with the knife twirl. When I am bored I forget to hide my little quirks. Once my friend Holly had told me while we were chatting I had stood there bobbing on my toes. It would have been a excellent ballerina move but I wasn't standing on the floor. I was climbing the walls.

The date was almost over and I had no recollection of where the time traveled to. That was due to his unending conversation s filled with witty remarks and fascinating knowledge. I wanted to know more about him. I was captivated. He seemed so methodical, so logical, so reasonable. I was the exact opposite so it attracted me. I had lived a secluded life. The only escape I had were the rooftops and when I worked as a librarian. There I could read to my hearts content. I could teleport into a far away land. I could see their world through their eyes. It allowed my to see past the dirty alley that was once my home. It gave me a broader perspective on the world . I really never had a happy life .

Bruce paused his story and asked if I was alright. I nodded. Really I had an enormous amount of what most would say is luck and tonight was just another example of it. Bruce would just be bored with a dumb blonde. I accidentally giggled out loud just thinking of it. I was in awe actually as I knew he was above average intelligence. He was quite gifted. Most people I had read who are usually gifted have social hang-up's and cannot quite fit into the real world but he masqueraded just fine. I was content with my learnings. If I could discover new things I would soak it up but I never was a academic persona. My life was mostly self-taught. I graduated from the school of hard knocks and had plenty of invisible scars to prove it.

I asked of his family and his said he had no live kin. I asked what happened and he simply said they both died. I nodded not in pity but in understanding. I actually told him that I lost mine as well. I told him mother was weak and chose to take her own life and my father was even weaker drinking himself into raging stupors. I told him usually during those times he would think I was my mother and it got ugly. I slowly revealed layers after layers peeling them away like and onion. Ultimately I ended up feeling teary eyed.

He still did not pity. He only listened intently,acknowledging my pain. I told him I was a fighter. I told him unlike my parents, I had wanted to live. What I ended up living for was filled with abominable abuse, my childhood innocence ripped from me, I told him of my naive trust in strangers and the horrid brutality of men. He commented that not all men are barbaric. I mocked him saying he had not met the men I knew. I thought of Stan the pimp and clenched my fists. He listened to every word and never said he was sorry for me. He listened as if he knew my pain. He understood me I think. He never judged. His eyes moved with each word picturing in his head.

He seemed such a humanitarian. He talked of good in people and protecting the innocent. I agreed with him on a slight level. I told him how life was in Alley Town and how the homeless and sick are treated. I told him I still go back time to time to help. I told him some never wanted that kind of life but it was forced onto them. I told him my disgust for the police regarding the dead prostitutes, druggies and homeless with the disdain that they got what they deserved. I began to get irate. No one deserves to die like that. He agreed.

I told him I was the lucky one who made it out and that I had to save myself. I told him I had decided to learn all I could to protect myself. I told him I had been left for dead in a alley. I would have died from the beatings but the alley cats woke me up. The loud mewing wouldn't allow me to slip into unconsciousness. They stayed with me and kept me warm. They are my friends. He nodded. "I see now why you love cats." He acknowledged. I told him it didn't start there. I told him no as a child they were my companions. That I actually could understand them. He raised an eyebrow but never interrupted.

I told them that cats are highly intelligent, that they are resourceful, I went on and on of how they too are survivors. He agreed that I was very strong and independent. He admitted that he had Alfred, his parents butler his entire life. He admitted he was never alone, cold and hungry. He said that Alfred looked after him after childhood as is all his now of family. He did admit he was lonely and grabbed my hand across the table.

Bruce said he never stopped thinking of his parents but instead of re-living their death he chose to concentrate more on the living. He said he has tried to be more involved in the community. I asked where he had been all of my life and we laughed.

With community I added I didn't harbor much love for it. I explained my love for animals and how within them I was given unconditional love and loyalty. He understood why I thought this way. He squeezed my hand and look deep into my eyes. He talked on and on of a better world and a fairy tale land and I wanted to believe. I could almost see it through his eyes.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

We talked so much the waiter came by again to see if we had finished. Bruce gave him the eye that said firmly go away. He continued to hold my hand and asked if I was free the day after tomorrow. I paused as if I had back to back plans in my head and smiled back a slow casual yes. He smiled back and my heart sped up. It was the first time I had ever felt that way.

So this is what being romantic feels like? I never considered myself a hopeless romantic. I shook my head side to side. "I have seen hopeless so much we are old pals but romance and I were never tight. " He lifted his head back and chuckled. I threw my hand over my face. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked bashfully. He closed his mouth and said "loud and clear, Selina and I plan to change your perspective." I arched my brow in doubt.

I was too accustom to being alone. I would mumble to myself from time to time. Now I had let the proverbial cat out of the bag. He leaned forward and looked at me with a serious stare. He paused then said " I have never met anyone like you, Selina. I do not want you to slip away. I will show you that there are still a few good men left in this world."

I smiled back but withdrew my hand slowly. I almost believed it.  
As if he heard my thoughts or I said it out loud again he said "I will not disappoint you."  
That was one thing I wasn't afraid of. I chuckled and he said "Oh. Let me guess you and disappointment are old friends also?"

I laughed heartily and said "How did you guess?" He leaned forward again and looked side to side like it was confidential .I leaned closer. I was as curious the average cat. He raised his brows and put his hands up "It was written all over your bio!"  
We laughed and laughed until he motioned for the waiter reluctantly.


	4. Chapter 4

As we exited the restaurant I shook in the chilly air. He wrapped his black wool coat over me as his car was promptly driven up. We stood waiting for my car . He turned to ask the valet about my car. I had to interrupt and explain I did not park here. He asked me to get in his car and he would drive me to my vehicle. I was hesitant of him seeing my clunker junker but agreed.

His car was the typical James Bond Aston Martin in a shiny gloss black. The interior smelled of new leather. I squished on the plush seats and buckled up. I noticed a ton of man gadgets but fought the urge to punch and prod.

I pointed to the side street where my vehicle sat alone in the deserted alley. He moved in slowly and said "I really wish you would not park in such a desolate area. I laughed and assured him I could take care of myself but thanks. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face me. "These streets at night can be very dangerous Selina." I rolled my eyes getting annoyed at his fatherly lecture.

He place his hand against my face imploring me to listen. I tried to listen but wasn't buying what he was selling. The hand was o.k. though. "That outfit you are wearing could attract the wrong kind of attention." I laughed and looked down at my tight black dress and smiled. "Did it get your attention?" I purred with a devilish smirk.

"yes. " He said quickly. The car was getting warm. Maybe it was the wine or was it him? I leaned closer to him. He leaned back and said. "I want to follow you home." I laughed "I am sure you do!" and giggled. He seemed serious. "You have had much to drink. I do not want you to drive but know you will not allow me to drive you. Permit me to follow you home?"  
I leaned closer and said "All right."

I turned to hand him his coat but he insisted that I hold onto it and give it back on our next date. "Collateral, smart" I chided He laughed and told me to hold on as he ran out and opened my door. The brownie points were piling up. I pictured a molten lava chocolate cake in my mind and smiled.

He walked me to my clunker and eyed the tires. Before he could speak I said "I know, I know, I plan on getting new tires." He nodded and said '"good." I turned to face him and he said "I will be right behind you." then he closed my door waiting for me to buckle up. My cold car lurched in the freezing air then finally spit and sputtered to life.

He smiled,tapped the roof of the car twice then jumped into his car.


	5. Chapter 5

I drove in the cold rubbing my hands at the heater. I glanced back in the mirror and saw his lights following me at two car lengths away. I smiled. I had enjoyed myself and the night was not over. I imagined undressing him as we kissed in a frenzy pawing and panting. I almost missed my turn.

I pulled in front of the warehouse and stopped. I had made my home in the old textile district. I furnished the long ago abandoned textile mill into it an industrial loft. I enjoy the spacious feel,access to a roof, and no neighbors. At night I can train on the roof not fearing prying eyes. I bought the entire building two years ago for a steal. It was my first home. I shared it for a while with my room-mate Holly but she moved in with her girlfriend. The whole place was mine again. Now my only roomies were my cats. I hoped he wasn't allergic.

I turned the car off and got out. He opened his car door glancing around.  
"This is where you live?" he said. "Yeah. Isn't it great?"

He jingled his keys into his pocket and said "Not really, Selina." "This is industrial and secluded." "Not the best choice for a woman alone." I scoffed "I love it!" "It is just what I wanted!" "Once you see inside you will change your mind." "It's late." he said sternly. I swayed my hips and walked toward him "Your a big boy now aren't you?" "Alfred won't mind if you're in after curfew will he?" "No. He is used to me not being home."

I placed my arms over his head and around his shoulders. I pressed myself closer to his chest. I moved my mouth towards his neck. He felt so warm in the bitter cold. He smelled wonderful and I opened my mouth to taste him. "Not now, Selina."

I pulled back wounded. He saw it in my eyes and walked to me but I was already backing up.  
"Fine." I said lying. I pouted and started to turn when he grabbed me and looked down at me.  
"You are drunk and I will not take advantage of that." "I am not!" I said with a icy laugh.  
"You were swerving on the road." he said.

"I am not!" I said in defiance. I had driven many times with more than that. I was just pre-occupied I reasoned in my head.

He pulled me closer and kissed my hand. "Believe me I want to come inside."  
Seizing the opportunity I pounced on it.

"I was going to make some coffee." "Couldn't you join me for a cup of coffee?" I knew that wasn't what I really had planned but I had an edge. "I hate to drink alone." I added making him wonder if I may drink more alcohol. I thought I heard a ump scream field goal.

"Yes. I can join your for" pause then a "Coffee." rather loudly and arched a brow. I giggled in delight and skipped toward the door. He looked side to side into the night.

I took out my keys and a motion flood light flashed into our eyes. He gazed up at the light. I jingled my keys and opened the door. "You don't have an alarm?" "I have my own forms of security." I said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

The old steel door creaked on its hinges opening up to the spacious old bones of the mill. The walls were all brick with high ceilings. Huge windows cascaded down the high walls allowing lots of moonlight. Isis ran to greet us at the door.

"Is this your security?" he pointed and laughed.

"Isis is quite a nasty watch cat, Bruce. She is more resourceful than you credit her."

"Why not a shepherd or chow outside?" he mocked.

Isis hissed and rubbed against my leg.  
'You've hurt her feelings, Bruce."

He eyeballed the cat."Sorry, Isis. "

Some of the old machinery was still on the bottom floor. Isis jumped and pawed at an old spool of yarn. I walked over and pointed out the equipment. I may actually use these one of these days. Bruce eyed the mechanisms. It should still work. He tinkered with a few of the old iron parts then pulled a switch and it sputtered to life rocking back and forth. "See." he said with a smile an turned it off.

"well, well aren't you handy with those hands." "what other things can you with them?" I said like a skilled seductress.

He looked back at the machines. "I can fix almost anything, Selina.  
Not the answer I had hope for but I listened.

"I always like building things or fixing things." "You could actually use these now."  
I toyed at the handles. I would rather use you." I thought and dryly responded. "Yes. I suppose I could."  
"Shall we?"

I motioned to the other end of the warehouse where an elevator sat. I slid open the metal accordion door. He looked up and down at the cables. "These have to be inspected Selina. They can be dangerous if not maintained."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the gate closed. I pushed myself closer to corner him. "Well I do not have a handy man." I pushed him again the wall and hit the up bottom with my toe. Like it or not this elevator would be going up and possibly down.

I threw my coat off and pounced. He didn't try to stop me. I slid my tongue in greed into his mouth. He tasted good. Like a peppermint stick. I sucked on his tongue a bit. I wrapped my leg against his thigh and pressed my face against his. I was tired of waiting. I went in for my reward. I kiss lips and clawed his chest. I grounded my body against his in smooth thrusts.

He responded with a eager tongued answer. The elevator slowly jolted as we stopped on the floor. I didn't stop my kissing or my hands from searching his body. He felt muscular under all the tailored clothes. We were getting hotter and I was ready to start ripping his shirt to shreds .

He pulled back for a moment and asked "Is this your living quarters? " I wanted him to shut up. I wanted to suck his plump upper lip, I wanted to suck a lot of things. I wanted him. I stared in disgust and pulled back rolling my eyes.

"Yeah." I slowly pulled my leg down allowing it to rub near his groin. I smiled . He felt as I did he just didn't want to admit it. I felt wonderful and I purred another deep throat-ed moan. "Please come in." He adjusted his stance a bit . I bent forward exaggerating my moves. I hoped he would admire the view as I slid the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

I flipped on a overhead light and walked to the middle of the massive room. The old worn wooden floors echoed our steps against the bare brick surrounding. The loft was open but for the end . It opened up for a view of the old machinery below. Modern wire cables wound stretching across separating the drop. This was the main office. I pointed. It continued to the right .Against the wall of ten feet tall windows was a cat-walk. I pointed across and explained it must have given the owner a birds-eye view of production below.

He eyed the massive art work on the wall and stopped. " You have exceptional taste Selina. How can a librarian afford such pieces ?" He leaned in and eyed the artists signatures. I laughed and said they were wonderful forgeries. He looked closer at the brush strokes. I walked into the open galley kitchen and set the coffee pot out. I turned the thermostat on low.

The counter tops were done in a shiny black granite that glittered with tiny silver stars. The island was isolated grounded only by one massive steel vent that rose through the ceiling. I poured water from the tap watching him pace around admiring my sculpture of an Egyptian cat. It was shiny gold with greenish emerald colored eyes. Amazing deals at flea markets I yell turning the pot on. He nods and turns to the massive windows. The view at night is beautiful. The cityscape glitters against the black blanket of darkness. "You were right. It is very nice here." I smiled and grabbed two mugs. "Cream and sugar?" He says little sugar little cream. I pour two steamy mugs and meet him by the windows.

I had separated the areas into living areas. The middle I made into a lounge area with a large l shaped couch combo with a chaise. in a soft cotton. A cuddly leopard print afghan draped over the edge. A clear coffee table with a clear base sat in front. Flanking each end were two massive potted elephant ear palms. Behind the couches to separate the room was a tall aquarium wall 5 feet by 5 feet. Large marbled angel fish jutted side to side behind waving strands of anacharis. Isis stopped and stared at the fish.

Beside the aquarium to continue the room division I placed a open wall of bookshelves . It houses tiny glass cat figurines, books, a vase with tiny pussy willows and a single portrait in a gilded frame of Holly, Isis and I. A old fireplace sits in the corner with a large worn wood mantle. A single Faberge egg sits in the center. It once burned only coal but I replaced it f or a wood burning insert. At its side are logs piled neatly stacked. "The monster sized fireplace was used by the owner to heat his office space." I explain.

Bruce immediately goes to work putting logs on the fire. I don't bother to tell him I had gas heat piped in . The cold will bring us closer. He grabs his mug from the mantle eyeing the egg. He takes a sip then sits down on the couch. I gently sit Isis down and scoot closer. The last section remaining was not visible. It is the bedroom.

I placed it so at night I can snuggle in the moonlight and in the morning rise to the warmth of the sun. The brick partition wall contains a door with a tiny kitty flap exit at its base. That is the entry to the roof. I eye the panels I had put in that rolled side to side to on a track rail system I installed. We turn around and I explain that I found the durable plastic from recycled plastic bottles and inside were tiny flecks from glass bottles . It shimmers reflecting the firelight. "I like it." he said. "It's you, Selina." I giggle and say."Yes. The moment I walked in I knew this would be my home." Isis jumps in my lap snuggling up to my hand. I gently stroked her face while she purrs. I take a sip of my coffee as we stared out into the city.

More images flash in my head. I was a natural when it came to the art of stealing. I filled my home with various keepsakes of my old cat burglary days. I was now accustom to a better way of life. I retained that gift from my mother. My bad luck was now on a good luck streak and I usually got what I wanted . Now I thought perhaps the one thing I wanted perhaps I could not steal. I loved a good challenge, the thrill of the hunt and the voracious appeal satisfied by gaining it. I had mastered the fine art of seductress but this man seemed blinded to my magical charms.

I needed a new game plan. I knew what we have is not have love as I was never a believer in that but I knew we had an attraction and I could work from there. I gently sat Isis down and curled up cat style closer to him pretending to still be cold.

I wanted him. I wanted him more than I have wanted anything my entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

I curl up like a cat on his lap in a tiny ball. He strokes my hair and tells me of places he has visited in the world. I listen and imagine it in my mind. I picture the exotic places ,the people, the delicacies he ate, I can almost smell it.

I awaken on the couch with Isis. The leopard afghan was draped over me and a pillow under my head. I look around. He is gone. I eye a tiny note placed on the coffee table. Thank you for a wonderful evening. then a simple B. From my angle the letter reminds me of a bird soaring over a field, a large black bird. I lift the note and flip it over realizing it is his business card. It has the words Wayne Enterprise in simple black font. Under it is his name and CEO. Beneath that it has the address and a phone number.

I giggle and run to my lap top and plop on my comfy king size bed. I slide a bit on the dark purple satin sheets. I peck at the keyboard and a impressive web page appears. "My, My!" I yell out loud. Isis starts rubbing the edge of the pc with her nose.

"Handy dandy!" I scroll down the page and read. "Bruce you are a busy boy!"I shout. Isis purrs and cuddles at the base of my feet. I scroll to his picture. I stare at his features. I look at his eyes. I get a shiver. The photo seems to stare back at me. I click ,copy , paste and save it. I like to collect. I could start a scrap book collection and never tire of seeing his face. I smack my hand on my forehead. "Smitten kitten!" and I roll around on the sheets laughing causing Isis to jump off. I lay back and stare at the ceiling. I can still see his face. I look down and realize I am still in my black dress.

I unzip and walk to the bathroom. It is enclosed in glass blocks of a light blue in the bedroom. I placed abalone crushed shells on the border of the shower and lined the three walls in gray river rock. It reminds me of a waterfall. I let the steamy water soak my body. I lean my head back and close my eyes. I grab the wash towel and soap. I begin to run the towel over my body. I start to think of him. My hands begin to wander. I tilt my head back in the waterfall and dream of an island paradise.

We are at the base of a crystal blue oasis. The water is splashing softly down upon us. His body glistens in the sun. His strong hands slide on my slick wet body. A soft moan escapes my lips. I snap out of my fantasy to the phone ringing. I decide to let my answering machine answering but the mood was gone. I shampoo and condition my long black hair. Next I shave my long legs and apply a coat of cocoa butter.

I step out grabbing two towels. Nehko has wandered in and is staring at me. "Hello boy!" "Were you hiding last night?" I whisper. Nehko was one of the alley cats that stayed by my side the night I was left for dead. He raised his gray face and lets out a tiny meow and rubs against my leg. I reach down and stroke his chin. Isis runs in. I laugh. "Jealous?" and pet her chin. I comb out my hair and slip into my yoga pants and top.

I grab my mat and go on the roof for my morning stretch in the sun. The sky is a hazy yellow. I spread the mat out and sit and close my eyes. I let the sun spread and warm me. I breath in the wind. I exhale my pain. I inhale again thinking how crisp the air feels. I sweep out the clutter and debris. My head begins to clear as I relax my tension.

I begin my stretches and stand in tree pose as two cats sit on the ledge stretching in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

I make a quick bowl of hot oatmeal accompanied with a glass of cold milk. I feed the cats as Nina Simone croons through the loft. I whistle along reading the newspaper at the black granite bar. I usually pay little attention to gossip reads and tabloid rubbish. I was only interested in issues of worth.

The headlines make me cough the swallow of milk. I slam by glass down. Bruce has headlined the paper. His face depicts a slight grin. Gotham's East End Community Center plans set in motion is the headline. I scan further and he discusses the various problems with the community and the dire need for an establishment that gives full resources for the area. He credits most of the work to his new business associate named Ms. Selina Kyle. I drop the paper and sit back.

He's actually building them a center? I was in shock. I grab the paper back and continue the read. The main focus is for inner-city youth. It will house an enormous teaching facility there for continuing education for under-privileged children. The only guideline for entrance is that they meet the income level and keep the required g.p.a., attendance and follow the basic rules customary to any public school. The teachers are all volunteers in a give-back to the community effort to minimize gang lifestyle. Another part of the facility is said to house a full use gymnasium with a basketball court. This will bring in sponsors from the headhunters searching for talent for scholarships to their colleges and universities.

It didn't stop there. A part-time day care is also said to be added as part of the gym program. It allows mothers and fathers to use the gym and have their children supervised , inter-acted with and fed a small meal. The work is also a perk as the volunteers said to work there receive all benefits of the community center as well as work experience to carry on for work search. There was nothing that he had missed. He didn't even forget the seniors in which his plans included senior days for use of the community rooms for bingo and shuffleboard as well as a once day senior lap day and senior water robics in the pool. Once again he said the use is free to those who qualify on income bases but with strict volunteer hours required.

He said this gives the people a sense of fellowship and also a sense of being a part of something bigger. The grand opening is set for next summer. He said he and Ms. Kyle look forward to seeing it into fruition. He explained how she wanted to help the community and inspired the dream. He said the motto is "growing through giving."

I wipe a tear from my eye.


	10. Chapter 10

The library was busy. Numerous co-workers chatted about the new center congratulations that I was forced to wave my hands and explain I had little to do with the rendering. I re-shelved books and checked the usual suspects out one by one. By noon I was famished.

I took my brown bag out of the company fridge and un-wrapp my tuna on wheat. I sit my Macintosh apple out and mini carton of milk. I couldn't keep my mind off of Bruce. I reach into my blazer pocket and pulled out my cell. I flipp his business card over and dialed.

A cheery female voice picks up after only one ring welcoming me to Wayne Enterprises and asking how she can be of service. I ask to speak to Bruce Wayne. She nicely responds that he was in a meeting but would forward the message to him. I gave my name and she said one moment Ms. Kyle and I am sorry to have kept you waiting then after a signal of beeps Bruce's masculine voice answered "Selina, How are you?" I sat my tuna sandwich down and said I was sorry to interrupt his meeting. " Not a problem we were just wrapping up." I explained that I had read the paper. "I hope you are not angry with over the publicity ?" I laughed "It's wonderful! I couldn't be mad at something so needed. I just don't think it was fair to add my name in." "Nonsense. If it were not for you I would never considered in doing it. You opened my eyes to another need of this city,for its people." "You know how difficult their lives are how this can greatly improve their welfare." "Yes. but well. I wish I had thought of it. "You did in a way Selina and now we can see it through together." "Yes. That sounds good." "we can talk more on it on our date tomorrow " he whispers. "Yes. I am looking forward to it Bruce. "As am I, Selina." "Good-bye" "Good-bye." I flip the cell phone and took a big bite of my sandwich then take a swig of milk. A wide Cheshire grin spreads across my glowing face.

I arrive back home and played my message while feeding the cats. It was Holly asking me how I was and that she wanted to come by and check on me this weekend. I punched the off button and reached down to pet the cats. I walk to the bedroom and slip of my blazer, top, slacks and heels. I let the clip out of my long hair and let it fall. I was restless. I grab some sweat pants and a old torn cotton t-shirt that read cats and threw it on. I race to the roof as the sun was setting and practice my martial arts. I practice some kicks,punches and flips. My audience mewed with approval sitting on the roof 's edge. I grab some old soup cans and crack my whip a couple rounds causing the cans to spin off the ledge . I was bored. I needed some fun. I was itching for some prowling.

Just a peek I reasoned in my head as I giggle down the stairs and grab my vinyl catsuit from a box on the top shelf of my closet. I toss it on the bed and three cats toss their heads from side to side as if to say bad idea.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned to the full-length mirror in the skin tight black vinyl catsuit. I slid on the tall boots next, gloves then last the mask. My mouth was open in a pant. I was excited.

I turned to face the backside and arched my back and tilted my head. I knew I looked good. I work hard at it. I slid my vinyl gloves razor claws out along my side in silent appreciation. The cat-suit transforms me into another being. I feel more confidant, free, stealthy, and ....naughty.

I become a cat woman.

The black blends into the night, the vinyl is bendable and durable but mostly it's sexy as hell.

I let out a soft purr as I apply a coat of blood-red lipstick. The outfit and whip were reminders of my old dominatrix days. I was given them as gifts from my old creton pimp Stan. Instantly I became the seductress. I rather fit the role well. I pretty much loathed men so beating them, hurting them and having them lick my boots wasn't a tough role for me. Picking their pockets as they ran to shower was the highlight. Some times I just said up front to hand me money as they trembled in fear of another blow from the bullwhip. There is a certain satisfaction of fear and awe.

I once was fearful, but in the suit I am fearless. It was a needed transformation. It was my means to survive. I train hard with martial arts and was lucky to have such wonderful mentors. If not for them my head would be a bit too devious.

I doubt I could have ever resisted the constant need to take, to hoard, to delight in the wrong's that feel so right. Wild cat made me think twice of my instincts, the armless master made me see outside my self and that sometimes the meek are also the strongest. It seems they too can inherit much. I grew to realize I could be whatever I wanted. I could be as bad as I wanted or I could be good. I found in giving back and helping other I actually felt better....for a while.

I think now I am in the gray area in between. I feel like a caged panther pacing back and forth restless.

I slowly stopped and planted my feet in dragon stance and cracked my whip.

Ahh. the memories.


	12. Chapter 12

I jump lightly skipping three steps at a time and push open the roof door. A slight squeak disturbs the stillness. I move my arms and legs warming myself in my glossy jet black cat suit. I raise my hands in a tall stretch then relax over into a deep bend.

I curl my spine back up and level my head. I tilt it back then side to side. I place my hands at my side and stand at the balls of my feet like a gymnast. I take off into a full run then bend into a front flip. I land solid and spring up into a fast roundhouse kick. I bend my knees then jump up landing silently in tip toe fashion on the ledge . I move across the tiny space then bound into a split leap and glide effortlessly onto the flat roof top.

I'm bored. I scan the city and its blinking lights. I grip my hands tightly and bend practicing a low leg sweep. I am hungry for a thrill. I yawn then practice my jabs and hooks while securing my footwork for the need of another move. I twist my torso into a spin then land on my side pretending to have the enemies head twisted in my legs. I scurry to a vantage top hold and end with a loud mouthed pretend lethal twist to the throat while bending the pretend elbow of my foe using my elbow as a leverage.

Some say the constrictor others the spider is used. My favorite is the dragon . I also admire the crane. Much is learned from the skills of natural hunters. The crane is patient and alert. It allows the prey to come to it. It can remain still for hours. It blends into the surroundings. It seems fragile and weak. The dragon is wary, watchful , taking careful steps and is quick in fighting.. Once a dragon pounces ,just as tiger, there is little room to escape. The dragon stance applies footwork that is hard for the opponent to gage. It can be mesmerizing to some. It stabilizes the body for upper blows and blocks. I add it it my own panther style that mixes many gymnastic and boxer moves as well as hissing and distractions of using each appendage in opposing directions.

I find the less conventional my moves are the quicker I take them down.

I am a fury. I am fierce. I am a deadly fiendish foe. I am feline!

I should not to be underestimated.

I thrust my masked head back and stare up toward the moon. My mouth parts and a haunting cat call rumbles out into the night. It is an eery sound like a cat fight yowl, a cat in heat, a jungle cat warning , a hungry alley cat begging for food .

It travels into the night swirling together into one large chilling yowl.

Immediately the roof is alive with cats. Their tiny paws scurry on the roof top. They are alert with eyes glowing. They surround me pacing in a thick circle. Their eyes dart , their tails flick,their whiskers shake, their ears twitch. They tilt their heads from side to side then stretch their mouths open joining me in song as we shout at the moon. It is filled with stories, filled with love, pain, longing, loneliness and hunger. It is a sound easily recognized amidst all cats.

It is all we are thrown up into the wind. It brings us closer,it makes us one.

It is a rumbling melting of feeling.

It is emotion.

It is raw and primitive yet so very more than how most humans communicate.

It is honesty.

It is life.

This is our song.

We finish in greeting snuggles of muzzles, of hips and With the waving of tails. There is playful skips, leaps and pounces. We groom, we tease, some lounge inter lapping paws and faces. We are for that brief moment all together again.

We are one large pride. I stare out amidst my friends closing my eyes.

In their warmth I snuggle and purr.

I am humbled by their acceptance, I am in awe of their love.


	13. Chapter 13

We slowly began our goodbyes. I had no idea there were that many strays. I made sure their their bellies were full and a promise of a better life.

I would have to plan to sedate them and have a vet spay and neuter the group. They would be angry for a while but it was necessary. I would probably lose some after the leukemia and aids test are performed. That is the hardest part.

I wish I could keep them all. I would not be able to give them attention they deserve nor allowed through ordinances. I understand why the rules were placed to stop hoarders and cattery breeding. The shelters are filled daily with unwanted cats. Simple fixing of feral would diminish the rampant population growth.

Cats can have large litters over and over in their life time. My wish would be to build a sanctuary for the cats with a purpose. Most cats if given the proper care and conditions are social and loving. One thing there is never a shortage of is people.

I imagined their use just as the dogs that visit the hospitals and retirement homes. I imagined them becoming a part of brightening people's lives like they have for me throughout the years. Dogs have the ability to be trained for people of certain disabilities. I think cats deserve a shot.

Their calming effect for loneliness is one that I need not be psychiatrist to know it would be helpful. I would call it the the cat company. They would be your company throughout the day. It was a dream but I always dreamed big. Cats visiting the youngest in schools could educate them on the impact of cat's unwanted deaths. It would increase their chances in a world that is slowly diminishing.

I cannot keep them all. I will have to find homes for many. I can observe and try to find homes for the partners but nothing in life is guaranteed.

I can only promise to do what I can and snuggled my final farewell.

With a mix of a light and heavy heart I creep into the night shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

I creep silently . My feet seem to float on air. I do not make a sound. I glide from shadow to shadow invisible and alert for any detection of movement.

My ears are perked , my eyes bright, my nails out. The alley seem abandoned. I jump onto the next building and land in a crouch. I tilt my head for noise and my nose for smell.

I smile at the wind on my face and the freedom of the hunt.

I spring and thrust my legs out into a full run. Yhe next jump is a large one. I kick my legs out and arch my back for landing. I let out a giggle as the gravel slides under my boots.

My heart is beating faster now. I have much ground to cover before I reach the heart of the city. I check my costume and weapons just in case and stand looking back at my loft. "Just a peek" I mumble then turn to resume my moonlit journey.

By the thirteenth roof-top my cat-senses tingle signifying I am being watched. The hair on my neckk now stands on its ends. I am walking against the wind. I move around a brick staircase for a shiled of the current and moonlight. My ears pick up a strange flapping noise in the distance. I pop my face around the corner and eye some clothing flapping on lines. I relax.

I start to move again when I hear a crunch on gravel. I am not alone. Judging from the sound they are not small. I silently slide my bull whip out from my boot. My eyes dart from shadow shadow cast by the blowing laundry. I keep my back pressed against the brick with knees bent. The wind picks up again forcing me to look harder. I cannot see the intruder. I clutch my whip tightly and wait.

Patience is the crane. Patience is tiger.

I slow my breating and close my eyes. I detect the flapping again but it sounds further above. I slowly tilt my head and open my eyes. A swirl of black glides by. It has bones and a translucent membran. My heart beats faster.

It is a batwing!

Swiftly the black spectre glides rustling in the night current. He folds his caped wings in and lands on the roof with his back to me with an eagles grace. The tips of his large black wings hide his face. He slowly turns as the moon casts a glow outlining his body.

His face has the shape of a bird. The mask jutts out to a small beak that hangs over his nose. His strong jaw line carves a face that seems not earthly. He seems made from magic, made from dreams. His chest is large and strong. His leg is placed out in front carved with defined muscles. The boots are tall and manly with good tread. His strong arm is relaxed at his side and gloved in a shiny material. The cape flaps in the breeze making him still appear to be flying.

I can't move. He is magnificent, he is mysterious, he is BATMAN!!

He slowly opens his mouth and says "Come out Catwoman!" I'm busted. Crap!

I lean tighter against the wall wondering if I can jump and get away fast but curiousity moved me out of the shadows still clutching my whip.

He turns to face me. His face is dark. I cannot see his eyes. I can make out the outline of his batty bad ass self. He moves a hand out and points to my weapon. "Drop it." he commands. I clutch it tighter. "I am not here to harm you." he reasons.

"I want to know what your doing prowling the rooftops of Gotham at this hour." he adds.  
I stalk swaying my hips and purr "Since when is it a crime to take a midnight stroll?" I say with cat-attitude.

"I doubt you are just out for a stroll." "Perhaps you are wanting to cat burgle . I cannot allow that."  
I tilt my head back and laugh. "If I want something, I will get it. I do not need your permission Batman !"

"Besides, I have put those days behind me."

"It is true I miss the thrill ."

"There is much to be said for the feeling of a good hunt." I mewed.

"Go home Catwoman." He says sternly.

I nod a no while hitting the end of my whip against my other paw.

"You just admitted there is nothing here for you."

I creep closer and arch my brow. "Perhaps there is something after all." I say slowly eyeing him up and down .


	15. Chapter 15

I wasn't in the mood to negotiate. I was in another kind of mood. I had shoved my libido to the side for far too long. I was feeling greedy. I wanted him. I was hungry. I circled him like a cat cirlces its prey.

He placed his hands on his sides in defiance. I liked that. He would give in eventually. "This isn't the time for games. Cat woman."

I clicked my razor claws together in a scraping clap. "Who said this is a game?"

I edged closer. He didn't move his arms. I could see his eyes now. They were ocean blue. His lips looked soft and warm.

I knew he would be a challenge. I knew he was skilled. I knew he would never surrender to my mere charms. How does a cat capture a bat? I wondered. I eyed his wonderful physique again. I had found my answer. He may appear to be a bat but under that masterful suit he was .....still just a... man. That was one thing I was the master of!!!

I licked by red lips and stood so close I could see his breath in the cold air blowing lightly on my face. We stood there just staring. I felt the tension. I felt his intrigue. I knew there was a want. I watched his eyes.

I slowly took my hand and dropped my whip. A sign of peace. He lowered his arms in a sign of peace. I turned my back showing my trust and slid my suit down to my waist. I felt his eyes on me. I turned and wiggled out of the body suit quickly kicking of my boots. I stood naked before him. All my scars were visible to him now.

He slowly moved toward my shaking body touching my skin with his gloved hands. I could smell his testosterone. He was intoxicating. His cobalt eyes looked at me gently as he touched each pink scar. My body warmed and trembled with his light touch. His mouth opened as he tried to speak. I looked at him imploring him to accept me, to take me.

He responded wrapping me in the warmth of his billowing cape. He hugged me close against his strong warm chest. I could hear his heart beat quicken. I moved my face up and nuzzled his neck. I saw a scar and lightly licked then kissed it. He let out an almost inaudible sigh. "It's freezing out." he whispered. I turned my head up "I'm getting warmer."

I stood on my bare feet tip-toe style and kissed his lips. He didn't stop me. He slowly opened his mouth and returned my probing tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

I had an idea the moment he spoke to me on the rooftop of who he was. I held an image of his face, those eyes, those lips. The physical was obvious but the mental was hard for me to digest. His brains to me made him even more attractive. As if that was possible. It was a feeling melting into the spiritual. Bruce makes me see a better world. He makes me want to be better. He makes me feel alive again. I have never felt love like this. I have never met anyone like him. I knew from the moment he kissed me .

I knew who he was and I knew what he means to me. Now it gets even more ridiculous. He is Bruce Wayne, and he is Batman! I wondered if I should reveal my secret.

I like to snuggle. It is a cat trait of mine. I relax against his chest while he slowly rubs my arms. I decide I will reveal everything to him. I will show him all of me. I tilt my head up looking into his soft eyes. I whisper so that he has to lean in to hear my words. "I want to tell you who I really am." I tilt my head and look down at his chest. "I also know who you really are."

He didn't seem surprised. He smiles back and says "I know." I open my mouth in shock. He laughs and places his fingers on my lips. "I know who you really are!" He says back teasingly. I shake my head and sit up. "How?" I ask him.

"Selina. Did you really believe you could fool me?" I fidget nervously.

"I had my suspicions when I visited your loft." "Your pieces are costly." "Still I wasn't sure."

"It was still possible like my self that you inherited the items but thought unlikely as you told me how you and your sister were forced into an orphanage."

"I acquired my estate from my family so I thought perhaps you hid the items." "Unlikely when I eyed the 14 karat gold statue of the cat." "That piece belongs in a museum." "If it is stolen, Selina, you will need to return it to it's rightful owners." I pawed at his chest.

I watched as he made his final deductions. "There were so many treasures most seeming cat related." "You seemed to me also so cat-like." "That and the fact that no one can be that sarcastic, that feisty, that relentless, that seductive, that taunting unless it were you." I laughed and traced his chest lightly with my claws.

"So what really gave it away besides all the obvious?" He chuckles. "Yes. That was not how I knew."

"My bio?" I say.

He smiled and nodded no. "My body?" He says "getting warm." I grope him a bit. He smiles.  
" My attitude? "

Warmer he said. I slid my claws down his side. "My ...My? " ..."What was it?" I say flashing my infamous evil grin.

"Your kiss." he says.

My eyes widen as he slowly moves his chin and kisses me. I manage to speak finally "It was the same for me." "From the elevator." "That feeling when we kissed." "It was magical." "It was.."He stops me with another passionate kiss.

I rip off my mask and let my hair spill down. He touches my cheek softly and stares into my eyes. I am overwhelmed. I cannot speak.

He leans on his side and props his head up with his hand. His face looks serious.  
I try to kiss him again but he stops me . He wraps us tightly in his cape.  
"I've known a lot of women Selina."  
I frown.

"It's true. I have played around my fair share. " I am known for being seen with beautiful women in my arms." "It felt good for a while."  
I frown harder.

"I never found any one that I connected to."  
"I never found someone that really interested me."  
I grind my teeth.

"I never found someone I felt comfortable with."  
"I never found someone who I actually missed the next morning."  
I hiss.

"I never found someone who I really laughed with, that I could share my secrets with, no one that would understand who I really am."

"You are the first Selina." I purr.

"My life has been complicated. " "It was one I chose."

"Some may even say I became obsessed with what I do." " I decided I would never live in fear and became the Batman so that others would fear me but really perhaps I fear my very self." He looks away.

"I am not good at the things most call normal. " "I am not good at closeness, bonding and those kinds of rituals." "I am a loner."

"Some could say a charlatan. "

"I masquerade by day and at night wear a mask." "I thought for a while it was a menacing look and it works but maybe in the back of my mind I really didn't want them to see ME? " I shook my head no.

He rips of his mask and looks back at me.

"I think there were moments I felt almost insane from it all. " "I want to help but perhaps also there is that need for me to."  
I nod.

"I know Gotham needs me but perhaps I need Gotham." I nod yes.

"And on that note perhaps you are exactly what I need." Perhaps I need you?"

A tear slides down my cheek. He wipes it away.  
Never have I allowed anyone to see me cry.

I hold him close. My heart is thumping loudly. I close my eyes to think. It is hard to grasp it all. Never in my life have I met a person of such merit. In only two days I have learned so much from this mystery man.

They say you should be judged from your actions. They say that should be measured from those deeds and not your pockets.

He is far richer than I.

I taught myself to be a taker. He taught himself to be a giver.

He made himself a guardian, a protector. I protected myself.

I guarded myself and allowed greed to tempt me.

They say the worst sin is pride. I believe that. There is so much he could teach me.

He humbles me.

He teaches me.

He is the best man I have ever known.

He sheds his very blood for me .

He fights to protect Gotham.

He is selfless, he is vigilante, he is reliant, he is loyal ,he is true.

He has earned my admiration, my respect and my love.

I lay with my back against him. We hold each other tightly and look up into the night sky. He kisses the top of my head. I see a shooting star and smile. "I can't possibly need to make wish?" He chuckles. "Did I just say that out loud?" "Loud and clear Selina!" We laugh loudly as I take in a deep breath. I turn to see his face in the pale moonlight. I can't take my eyes off him. He is so beautiful...in so many ways. My mind wanders in thoughts of him.

He is like a black winged angel

He is to be feared by the corrupt.

He is a prince of peace and the knight of darkness.

He is the stuff of legends.

He is BATMAN!!!

THE END

OR

THE BEGINNING ?

I giggle. "It was a good kiss."


End file.
